1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control mechanism for a display device. More particularly, it relates to a power supply control mechanism for a display device which assures a long life for the display device and prevents a transient response due to frequent switching.
2. Related Art
In a prior arrangement, a user switches on each of a computer and a display device to apply power to them. A monitor converts an output signal of the computer into a video signal so as to let the user visually read data and entered into the computer. Typically, when the person is using the computer and the monitor, he or she has to turn the monitor and the computer on or off individually.
If the computer is turned off first, the screen of the monitor is darkened, and the user may mistakenly think that the monitor is turned off. Although a small light is often provided on the front of the monitor to indicate its on or off condition, the light is not conspicuous, and thus the user may still mistakenly leave the monitor turned on. This increases power consumption and is disadvantageous with respect to the monitor's life. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a power supply control mechanism for a display device which keeps a main power of the display device turned on and controls a power saving mode, regulating the power supply of the display device.